She Must Have Fallen from the Stars
by Zuknftige Pfanne
Summary: A small girl falls through the roof of Juunana's cabin. With her, she brings secrets of Juunana's past ensuring both their lives with never be the same.


Disclaimer for this chapter and all other chapters to come: I don't own Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon,  
  
or any of the characters mentioned or involved in this story.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in a wooded area was a small little log cabin in which Jinzoigen Juunana-gou had lived in  
  
since the days after Cell. As he does every morning, Juunana was sitting at his table drinking coffee,  
  
lost deep in thought. He really sort of enjoyed living out here by himself, since there were no humans  
  
to bother him. However, now and then he'd get a little lonely. Sure his sis, Jinzoigen Juuhachi-gou,  
  
would visit him from time to time with the usual stories of her daughter, Maron, but sometimes he  
  
longed for something more...  
  
  
  
He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a distant screaming. The high-pitched screaming  
  
seemed to get louder and louder until-  
  
  
  
CRASH!  
  
  
  
Something fell through the ceiling of Juunana's cabin, smashed through the middle of the floor, and  
  
hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?!" Juunana breathed to himself. He sat there for a few moments, staring in shock at  
  
the crater that had just been formed in his cabin floor. He quickly shook his surprise, though, and  
  
walked over to the crater to investigate.  
  
  
  
The crater itself was only about three feet deep at the most. It was what Juunana saw lying in the  
  
center of it that worried him more than the new hole that went straight through his house. A girl. A  
  
little girl. A little human girl. She couldn't be more than two years old. Juunana silently cursed.  
  
Knowing how young this girl was, she most likely had family. Family that would have the whole  
  
world looking for their little girl once they figured out she was missing. There was no way a two  
  
year old human could've survived a fall like that. There would be police and detectives all over these  
  
woods and if they found her lying dead in Juunana's cabin...let's just say they would jump to  
  
conclusions just a little too fast. Of course, there was nothing they could really do to harm him. It  
  
was just the thought of all those humans in his house, pestering him non-stop, maybe even trying to  
  
arrest him. They would most likely drive him insane and he'd disintegrate all of them, something  
  
that would not go well with Juuhachi.  
  
  
  
'Burying the body is an option I suppose...' he thought to himself. So with that thought, he made up  
  
his mind. The humans may have advanced technology to find bodies and solve crimes, but he'd bury  
  
the little girl so deep no machine could possibly find her. Juunana thought for a moment and then  
  
cursed himself. He hadn't done this in awhile. In fact, he'd never done this. 'For a second there I  
  
actually realized how cold and heartless this is. Oh well.' He sighed, walked over, and slung the two  
  
year old's body over his right shoulder. No shovel was needed since he could simply blast a hole in  
  
the ground. He walked toward the door, actually regretting what he was about to do. He could hear  
  
his heart beating in one of his ear as he went down his front pouch steps. It wasn't a fast-paced  
  
heartbeat that a anxious person would usually have, but a tiny and slow one. 'Wait a second. I don't  
  
even have a heart anymore.' he thought and it slowly dawned on him as the tiny, fragile body slung  
  
over his shoulder started breathing.  
  
  
  
She was alive.  
  
  
  
"Oh Dende, what have I gotten myself into?" he breathed as he took the little girl and cradled her  
  
body in his arms. Yet as he hurried back into his cabin, there was still some part of him that was  
  
glad she had lived. 


End file.
